warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paint Jobs
Introduction Paint jobs are purchasable skins that alter the appearance of a particular robot. All robots have different skins, and a few do not have any available. They are all currently available for Au (gold), ranging from 50 to 2,500 gold. This page is a gallery for all of the current paint jobs (alternative skins) that are available. Paint jobs are non-transferable. This means that if you buy two identical robots, and buy a skin for one of them, you cannot apply the skin to the other. Note: Paint jobs are only for cosmetic purposes, hardpoints and statistics are unaffected. Paint jobs are not for camouflage use, as they do not support any in-battle camouflage characteristics. __TOC__ =Light Robots= Destrier Parade Cost: 50 Au Cossack Toxic Cost: 100 Au Gepard Croc Cost: 750 Au Stalker Sandstorm Cost: 500 Au Toro Cost: 750 Au T-Rex Cost: 2,500 Au Werewolf Cost: 2,500 Au Gareth Death Knight Cost: 500 Au Jesse Major Cost: 500 Au Strider Mantis Cost: 2,500 Au Taipan Cost: 500 Au Pursuer Quantum Cost: 2,500 Au Bolt Fennec Cost: 100 Au =Medium Robots= Vityaz Kirin Cost: 500 Au Gl. Patton Aero Cost: 500 Au Samurai Cost: 750 Au Spartan Cost: 750 Au Viking Cost: 1,500 Au Vampire Cost: 2,500 Au Boa Fox Cost: 750 Au Golem Flame Cost: 500 Au Phoenix Cost: 500 Au Rogatka Anarchy Cost: 500 Au Ghostflame Cost: 1,199 Au Carnage Predator Cost: 500 Au Cobra Cost: 750 Au Fujin Royal Cost: 500 Au Blue Dragon Cost: 750 Au Red Dragon Cost: 750 Au Galahad Skeleton Cost: 1,199 Au Oathbreaker Cost: 1,500 Au Doc Lieutenant Cost: 500 Au Kumiho Dragon Wings Cost: 2,500 Au Haechi Dragon Tail Cost: 2,500 Au Hover Arid Cost: 1,000 Au Spectre Hornet Cost: 1,000 Au Neon Cost: 1,000 Au Marvellous Cost: 1,000 Au Crimson Cost: 2,500 Au Mercury Celestial Cost: 2,500 Au Falcon Blackbird Cost: 1,000 Au Mender Qilin Cost: 500 Au Medic Cost: 1,000 Au Blitz Flurry Cost: 1,000 Au Invader Wartpat Cost: 1,000 Au Rayker Iceberg Cost: 1,000 Au =Heavy Robots= Griffin Emerald Cost: 500 Au Blue Hex Cost: 750 Au Gray Skull Cost: 1,500 Au Raven Cost: 2,500 Au Shark Cost: 2,500 Au Leo Mummy Cost: 149 Au Koi Cost: 500 Au Fury Naval Cost: 500 Au 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Panda Cost: 2,500 Au 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Lava Cost: 2,500 Au 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Natasha Monstro Cost: 349 Au 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Blaze Cost: 500 Au 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Rhino Guerilla Cost: 500 Au 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Vector Cost: 750 Au 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Avalanche Cost: 2,500 Au 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Raijin Black Widow Cost: 699 Au Blue Mitsudomoe Cost: 750 Au Lancelot Military Cost: 500 Au 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Golden Bear Cost: 750 Au 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Astro Cost: 1,000 Au Reaper Cost: 2,500 Au 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Butch Cost: 500 Au General 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none 400px|none Bulgasari Dragon Scale Cost: 2,500 Au Inquisitor Urban Raptor Cost: 500 Au Marine Cost: 2,500 Au Calavera Cost: 1,000 Au Bulwark Feng Cost: 500 Au Ultramarine Cost: 1,000 Au Raven Baihu Cost: 500 Au Weyland Ao Cost: 500 Au Reanimator Cost: 1,000 Au Category:Features